Brewing Thunder
by ExpensivePencil
Summary: "It thunders when I think of you." - Zeus is the strong leader, the king. But at times with no one but himself, he can retreat from his shell.


**For once it's not a song-fic, Zeus is just my favourite god.**

* * *

**Brewing Thunder**

It thunders when I think of you. The lightning in the clouds consort as I'm left brooding. You think I don't love you, you think I don't care, but you're so wrong. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you, don't worry about you. You're always in my mind and in my heart, both of you are. As is your mother.

I'm the leader, both of you get that right? Both of you know where I'm coming from? I've got people to look after, people to keep safe and to follow my rule. It's lonely up here; I have to keep my distance. Can you blame me for going a little paranoid? Okay, a lot paranoid. But when you're at the top the only place left to go is down, slap-bang to the bottom.

It's not just the enemy plotting my downfall but my family too, and not just my brothers. I'm sure you're aware of the prophecy of my downfall. My curse: that I shall be usurped by my own child. I thought that time was upon me when your sister, Athena, sprouted from my head. But alas, the fear of her plotting and the suspense is much worse than that agonising headache. She's both clever and conniving and the most worrisome of my godly children. And Ares: sweet, strong, simple Ares. He's more brawn than brains but he's equally as brave and as loyal. Whilst he craves war I do believe he's not foolish enough to challenge me.

Apollo and Artemis, the troublesome twins. You could strike me from afar with your crafty bows but I presume not further than my lightning can strike? You two are too busy making the world tick to bother with me, although is it this burden that you wish to end with my demise? Pretty, pretty Aphrodite. The very same lady that could have picked any bachelor she so wished but I, in my infinite wisdom, decided to match her up, like a real god of love, with my dear, grotesque son. Is this why you may be planning to revolt? I assume only if you're not too busy dabbling in the affairs of the mortal that is. Why do all my children's names begin with A?

Ah, refreshing, the H's begin. Hermes, my messenger, with his cunning and nimble fingers and his quick and treacherous feet. Although not as powerful as Ares or as genius as Athena he is much more witty. So he also could be a prime candidate for my upheaval. And Hephaestus, where do we start? He knows I will never apologise for my (possible) overreaction at his birth. He proved everyone wrong when he returned to us. Very skilful with his technology and very stern, there has been many a time where I in particular have been at his mercy. I sincerely hope that my pairing of him with Aphrodite calmed his qualms.

And that's only my close children. Living with this fear does keep even a god up at night.

Back to my point: I know I can't always be there for you. And it's not just to keep you at arm's length to save my own skin. Have you met my wife? I know you have Jason and even as your patron she almost killed you. Or at least did for a little while. I've loved and I've lost, just like you: have you ever met the famous Heracles? He's a hero around your world, I believe. Tales of his labours and strength are supposedly legendary to the mortal. I loved him but there was not much I could do when my graceful wife got wind of him. I imagine you know that he was stricken with madness and murdered his own family, what I'm trying to say is that it could be worse for you. And I know it must seem like I don't care about you two, since I gave one of you away and abandoned your mother but just think, that was for your own safety. Being around your mother would of certainly gotten her killed, or worse: like Heracles. And at least neither of your childhoods were spent dangling from a tree in the fear of being eaten by your own father.

I'm not very good at all of this. I try not to let my mind wander, it puts me off-guard and makes me vulnerable. I've never been a great father, probably because I've never had a father myself. But that's no excuse. All I want is for you two to know that I love you and I will always be there for you. Although, even if I wasn't so stubborn and wanted to lift my imposed ban on communication with the mortal, if I was faced with you two now, I could never admit how I feel. You both know where I'm coming from. You can never show weakness. Thalia, you know from your time with your friends: the traitor and the architect of our fabulous new home (it's a knockout). And Jason, you know from your time as praetor and leader of the battle of Mount Othrys.

Anyway, All I want is for you two to know that I'm extremely proud of the pair of you and that I love you and I will always be there for you.

Thalia, don't be afraid to fly; I will catch you.

Jason, don't be afraid to try in the fear of failure; I will pick you back up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I decided to use the Greek names because Zeus is Greek. Reviews'd be very much appreciated.**


End file.
